


Sugar

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LewViThur because reasons, Lewis feels a bit down, M/M, Multi, No proofreading, OT3, Other, There might be some mistakes, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men, so his lovers try to cheer him up, sorry - Freeform, well he's always down, who knows!, why am I creating another fluff?, with a song!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: He searched their room, and found Lewis hunching his back on the edge of the bed. He was fine this morning,what happened, He was smiling and laughing along with them, sending them off to their respective day job, since mystery-solving was saved for the afternoon or nighttime, summer and other vacations was an exception to this rule, of course.





	Sugar

When Vivi returned from Tome Tomb, something feels.. off, she unlocked the apartment door.

She looked around, Arthur wasn't home yet or else Mystery would be jumping at her, today is his turn to take care of that dog.

She wondered where Lewis is.

She gently put her purse on the desk near the porch, taking off her jacket and putting on the coat rack, taking off her shoes, she locked the door behind her.

"Lew! I'm home!" No response, huh. That's weird, usually Lewis would greet her or engulf her in a bear hug.

Where did that big-ol sap went?

She dismisses it for now and went to the kitchen for a quick meal.

She heard footsteps near the door and tinier more excited ones.

She guessed it was Arthur and Mystery.

She heard the door being unlocked. "Boy, calm down, I'll go get you a snack." Arthur hang up his jacket, and went to the kitchen.

"Hey,Viv," he greets her, opening the cabinet for some Doggie Snacks, Arthur pour it to Mystery's favorite bowl.

"Boy!" Mystery came running straight to the bowl and stuff his face in. Arthur sighed, kneeling down to watch the dog eat Arthur petted Mystery's back.

"Poor,boy was hungry." Vivi gave the canine a sympathetic look.

"Y'know boy sometimes I forget that you're not really a dog."

Arthur haven't seen Lewis around, Arthur stood up slowly. "Hey, where's Lewis?" Arthur was afraid he needed to search for him again. Hah.

"Dunno, didn't see him since morning." Vivi talked whilst her mouth was full, her cheeks are like a chipmunk's, her hands could barely balanced the gigantic sandwich. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Lewis!" He went out of the kitchen, and went to their room, it was weird to share the same room, now his had become a guest room. Back then, Lewis and Vivi used to sleep together while he have his own room, usually shared with Mystery.

He searched their room, and found Lewis hunching his back on the edge of the bed. He was fine this morning,what happened, He was smiling and laughing along with them, sending them off to their respective day job, since mystery-solving was saved for the afternoon or nighttime, summer and other vacations was an exception to this rule, of course.

Lewis looked melancholic. Arthur stopped at the doorframe, Vivi soon came after she finishes her quick meal. Also stopping at the doorframe, the two looked at each other with worried glances, then back at their youngest.

Soon, Lewis noticed.

"Oh! You guys are back?" He stood up, already using his projection. The two looked unimpressed, Lewis smiled warmly at them. Before it fell at their expressions, guessing his fate. Lewis retreated.

"I'm going to cook dinner for you guys." Lewis swiftly left the room.

Vivi sighed, which was unusual in under any circumstances.

"There's something bothering him again." Arthur already guessed,Lewis was always the type to overthink stuff. They knew that his new focus of rebuilding his relationships, actually having a new focus other than killing Arthur or give Vivi his locket.

Arthur and Vivi shared one more glance, before Vivi decided to leave and made her way to the kitchen.

Arthur soon follow suit.

Seeing Lewis scrambling with the pan, his eyes wet. His hands shaky and unstable. Viv decided to break the silence. "Lew, I just ate. I'm not hungry." Both Arthur and Vivi knew that was a lie.

"No problem, I'll make some for Arthur then." Arthur looked unconvinced, he wasn't hungry either, he waits until midnight to eat all the snacks in the cabinets, and probably drink some soda.

It was four in the afternoon, who in their right mind would eat dinner at this hour.

Lewis still struggled with the spices on his hands, his form unstable and flickering.

Vivi and Arthur was quiet for a long time.

Mystery stopped eating and whimpered at the sight.

_________

They've been planning this for months, excusing themselves even on weekends, talking about the establishment, the reservation, and when they can play, it needed to be in the perfect moment.

They knew their youngest member was struggling, grasping back the life he'd lost for what feels like forever.

Vivi and Arthur set aside the snide comments and the rejection of cases just for this occasion.

Lewis was confused why were they avoiding him? Was he being forgotten? Mystery assured the ghoul but careful not to spoil the surprise.

Mystery smiled at the gesture, he'd seen how shattered Lewis' mind could be, unlike the man he once was, having everything together, seemingly happy and the only one with common sense without the heightened paranoia of Arthur and the can-do attitude of Vivi.

But now he's falling apart at the seams, he can't even be left alone in his coffin, without him breaking down about being left all alone, and how much of a monster he was, after so much breakdowns Vivi and Arthur decided that it was best if they shared the same room.

He also got too excited when that happens. Their youngest never stopped with his emotions and his damn smile.

After all that trouble, he still have a hard time grasping, Both Vivi and Arthur tried their best but it simply wasn't good enough.

Now, he was waiting at a local diner, tapping his fingers at the edge of the table, he didn't order anything yet which infuriates the waitress. Mystery under the table, sleeping comfortable.

Then there was a beat, the old stage opens it's curtains but before anyone could see who's the stars were, the lights went out. Everyone gasps, before clapping when a light shone the middle of the stage.

Lewis raised a brow, Vivi nor Arthur didn't mentioned anything about a show.

"I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down."

"I need your loving, loving I need it now."

There was a high-pitched voice, sounded like a girl's, sounded like.. Vivi?

He was right she came right out with her signature blue sweater and dark blue skirt. With a guitar in hand, she started playing.

Lewis widen his sockets.

"When I'm without you, I'm something weak."

"You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees."

Lewis' human projection's cheeks warm up at the realization.

Everyone was having a good time, they were pleasantly surprised at the show, the old stage now renewed, the singer.. was sweet.

"I don't wanna be needing your love."

"I just wanna be deep in your love."

A lower voice sang, it sounded like a guy.. Lewis guessed it was Arthur, he was right, once again.

"And it's killing me when you're away."

"Ooh baby."

Arthur winked directly at him, Lewis was at a loss for words, what are these two idiots doing?

Mystery opened an eye before readjusting himself, a content smile spreading across his face. Then he fell back to sleep.

"'Cause I really don't care where you are."

"I just wanna be there where you are."

"And I gotta get one little taste."

Vivi stole the limelight, again. They were switching, in careful timing as if they were planning all of this, the stage wasn't that clean before, it was becoming too obvious that everything was planned, all of the weeks of ignoring him and their abrupt absence and hangouts, was for this. All of this,for him.

"sugar, yes please."

The started singing in the same time, their faces in close proximity, their hands extending out to the audience.

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"I'm right here, 'cause I need."

"Little love, a little sympathy."

Arthur looked so confident, Vivi's face was showing a side no one knew, they were dancing as if in a flow, Arthur would have him subtle gestures.

Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright.

Arthur took this part, Vivi lets him.

"Need a little sweetness in my life."

"Your sugar, yes please."

Vivi started singing for only a short while.

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Arthur was dominating the stage with his voice and his body language. This profound confidence, and the sincerity of his singing was sure to make some of the girls that rejected him regretted it.

"Babe, my broken pieces, you pick them up."

He walked towards the audience.

"Don't leave me hanging, hanging."

He gave a sincere look, his hand emphasize it.

Whilst Vivi stood in the back, playing her guitar.

"Come give me some."

"When I'm without you, I'm so insecure."

"You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for."

Those few words, touched him, he was falling in love with the blond all over again, Arthur charmed him to no end.

Vivi was a master with the guitar hitting the chords with precision, whilst still managing to sing and dance.

"I don't wanna be needing your love."

Vivi gained the stage again.

"I just wanna be deep in your love."

"And it's killing me when you're away."

"Ooh baby."

"Cause I really don't care where you are."

"I just wanna be there where you are."

"And I gotta get one little taste."

"Sugar, yes please."

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"I'm right here, 'cause I need."

"Little love, a little sympathy."

"Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright."

"Need a little sweetness in my life."

"Your sugar, yes please."

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Lewis was infatuated before realizing a change, Arthur skidded away from the light and went to the back just like what Vivi did. Playing his synth to manage the tune.

"I want that red velvet."

Vivi made a beeline to walk forwards to the audience, the light changed now it was only focusing on her.

"I want that sugar sweet."

Honestly, her flirtatious nature was killing him, well killing him all over again.

"Don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody's me."

Then, the light goes to Arthur.

"I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way"

"'Cause girl you're hotter than a Southern California day"

Arthur winked at him, and shoot him two finger guns.  
Screw, Vivi's flirtatious nature, Arthur's was much more worse.

"Never wanna play no games, you don't gotta be afraid."

Vivi was back at her groove.

"Don't give me all that shy shit."

"No makeup on, that's my sugar."

Then Arthur put his synth on automatic, and went to Vivi's side with a mic.

"Sugar, yes please."

They both sang in love and admiration.

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

They gave him loving looks from time-to-time.

"I'm right here, 'cause I need."

Both voices in sync, Arthur singing the lead, Vivi following close behind.

"Little love, a little sympathy."

Lewis looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright."

"Need a little sweetness in my life."

He couldn't look away for long, and smile a big toothy grin he tried to conceal this whole time.

"Your sugar, yes please."

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"Sugar, yes please."

His appreciation was fully realized when tears started streaming down his face.

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"I'm right here, 'cause I need."

He readjusted his shades.

"Little love, a little sympathy."

"Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright."

Vivi and Arthur frowned when they saw him crying, but regained their shared smiles when they saw his big grin.

"Need a little sweetness in my life."

"Your sugar, yes please."

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Vivi gave one last 'Woo!', Then a laugh came afterwards from Arthur.

Then Lewis stood up clapping more louder than the rest, he ran to the stage, Vivi and Arthur being the rambunctious rascals jumped to him from the stage and tackled him to the floor.

They were the late-night diner's laughing mess.

Mystery woke up, and saw the three laughing in love and joy, his heart warmed. He was still confused by the intricacies of human relationship.

Everyone laughed with them, they were just such a cute trio.

Mystery smiled, contentedness in his wise eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic. The song it titled 'sugar' by Maroon 5


End file.
